can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not
by micky21
Summary: normal is nothing more the a word, sometimes things start that way and land up in a unbelievable adventure
1. Chapter 1

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not!

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 1: Have we met or is it just fate?

[Alfea in Magix…]

In a big school outside the headmistress office was 6 girls were waiting in the hallway they were called a few minutes ago finally the doors opened the six girls came in they saw their headmistress standing behind her desk looking out her window. When she heard the six girls come in she turned around with a smile on her face then she said "girls I called you here to tell you that I'm sending you on a small holiday and you can choose were you would like to go."

A girl with long red hair named Bloom said "how about Earth"

They all looked at her surprised then a blond named Stella said "well they do have lots of shops I've never been to"

"Count on Stella to tell us about shops we've never been to" said a Asian girl named Musa

"Well at least we can take a break from fighting for a well" added a girl with brown hair named Flora; an African girl named Layla said "sorry but my parents want to spend some time with me".

The last girl named Tecna signed then said'" Well they haven't seen you sense you came here"

Bloom walked over to Layla putting her hand on Layla's shoulder saying "even if you visit your parents you are still taking a holiday so just enjoy it there"

All the girls stood around her then they all made a group hug after their hug the headmistress clapped her hands saying "now girls go pack your bags cause the bus is coming soon". With that they walked out her office then they headed towards their rooms, they packed their bags even Bloom took Kiko with her (Kiko is her bunny).

Now the five girls were saying goodbye to their Pixies as well as Layla they one by one got on the bus the doors closed a few minutes later the girls got off the bus they went in one of the alleys in Magix and were standing in front of a portal that sent them anywhere.

So Bloom stood in front of the group saying "on to Earth" (sadly she never said where exactly).

[Sheffield in Heather Field…]

In a large school under one of the many trees it the school grounds were 5 girls and a guy were just talking about their weekend, how busy they were so as they waited for the bell to ring a strange feeling came across them not know what it was, but it was very powerful and it also felt really magical too.

A girl with short red hair turned to look at her friends saying "did you feel that?"

The guy named matt looked at her saying "Will do you think it's Nerissa?"

A brown haired named Irma shook her head saying "No way she can't return right!"

"Well we aren't really sure she's really gone" said a girl with long blond hair named Cornelia; "so you think it is her?" asked an Asian girl named Hay-Lin.

"I think it might be something else; said a girl named Taranee

So as they were wondering about it Will looked out the school gate then saw five girls with bags in their hands. They stopped then one girl with long red hair turned around looking at her friends or what seemed to look like her friends, she gave her bags to an Asian girl then the four seem to walked down the road well the girl walked up road.

But something about that girl seemed ready weird she looked like she knew all about earth as for her friends they were a bit confused to how she was doing things. So Will got up she looked at her friends who seemed to look at her confused so she said "I think I might know where that strange feeling came from"

Irma stood up followed by the others saying "Really where?"

Will pointed to the girl with red hair walking up the road saying "I saw her give her bags to her friends and I also noticed that she seemed to know about Earth more then her friends"

Matt understood where this was going then looked at Will saying "well make copies of us then we could follow them" They looked around then went behind the tree Will pulled out a crystal she made copies of her and her friends then they seeked out the school grounds then followed the red hair.

The red hair seemed to go into a shopping market the sign said " NO PETS!" so she put the bunny down telling it to stay out of sight well it waits for her to return; so it did she went inside then the girls plus Matt walked in after her.

The noticed that she bought a small amount of food plus lots off carrots for the bunny then headed towards the till she paid for the food and went out the shopping market.

Bloom and the girls arrived on Earth but it wasn't Bloom's home called Gardenia but even thought they didn't know where they were at least they had each other plus bonus was Bloom was from earth so if they were lost at least she would be able to find away to get around.

Stella frowned saying "This is not Gardenia"

Flora also seemed confused saying "Maybe you should of said the place on Earth"

Tecna pulled out a small gadget she looked at it saying "we're in a place called Heather Field"

"So basically we're on Earth in a town called Heather Field" repeated Musa; "Pretty much" said Bloom.

Then Bloom began to walk in town near a school her friends followed her sense they didn't know a lot about Earth then, she stopped and turned to her friends saying " Musa you and the girls find a place to stay well I go get some food for us to eat ok".

And with that she gave her bag to Musa, the four turned around then head down town trying to find a place to stay well Bloom went to get some food she was still holding Kiko during this hole thing. So Bloom walked up town and found a store but sadly it had a "NO PETS" sign so she put Kiko down then told him to hide until she came back out, so the bunny did what she said.

So Bloom went in she got a few carrots, chips, cold drink, and some other things; after she got the food she paid the lady at the till then walked out the shop she called the little bunny, Kiko ran ad jumped in her arms then they headed back in the direction her friends went.

Will was with her friends they have been following the red hair girl through a grocery store and now they were following her down town to were her friends went.

Cornelia was getting tired of this following a red head girl so she whispered "this is stupid we've followed her for a well now and she doesn't seem anything but normal"

"Corny think of it this way we don't have to sit in a boring class at school" said Irma with a smirk on her face; "Irma you know I hate that nickname" Cornelia told her.

"Cut it out you two" snapped Will

But as they got a bit closer they heard a cell ringing so they checked if it was theirs but to their relief it was the girl with red hair she answered it;

"Stella is that you?" asked the red hair

"Yeah it's me and we've found a place it's near the beach" she replied

"This place has a Beach and how will I know were it is?" asked the red hair

"Don't worry Tecna will call you when she sees you oh and later we're going to the beach" She added.

"Thanks a lot I'll be their in about ten minutes" said red head

"Ok bye" she said

"Bye" the red hair said

She put her cell in her jean pocket then looked at her bunny saying "so want to go to the beach" the bunny looked at her nodded. Will could have sworn that the bunny smiled or it was just her mind playing tricks but before she could think about anything she noticed the girl begin to run away down town.

Hay-Lin was running behind her friends who were running after the red hair but during her running she thought to her self "Maybe she is Magical, Maybe she was what we felt earlier"

Matt running next to Will thought "well at least she isn't like Cornelia all snobbish or like Irma the joker or Taranee the know-it-all or even like Hay-Lin who is so joyful but I think she is more like Will that is smart, caring, and does everything in her power to protect her friends.

The girl was now just passing their school well her bunny was running next to her, she looked at the little bunny saying "I wonder were we will be staying?" the bunny looked at her then carried on running but without a warning or anything she fell to the ground.

The bunny stopped when seeing this he went up to her, the red hair looked up realizing she bumped into someone but when she looked up she saw a boy with brown messy hair; he put out his hand for her to get up. She grabbed his hand and got up she was dusting herself off then faced the guy saying "I...I'm so sorry I didn't see you…" he cut her off by putting out his hand to silence her saying "It's fine I kind of get that a lot".

She began to giggle the looked at him saying "your funny that's good"

Unsure why she thought he was funny so he helped pick up some food on the ground, he looked gave her some stuff saying "why's that good?"

"Because at least you have a sense of humor" said the red hair and winked at him; but before he could ask her what her name was someone began to call out.

They both turned to see a long blond girl running towards them she stopped in front of them saying "Bloom we've been waiting for hours" he looked at the red hair girl sign then she shook her head saying "Stell I've only been got one hour anyway why did you come!"

The blond smiled then said "I came to take you shopping so that we could go to the beach"

"But we just going to the beach plus we came here on holiday to relax not shopping" she replied

The girl pleaded the red hair till she gave in, then the red hair waved goodbye to the boy; soon both girls walked down the road with the bunny following. But as the left a bunch of people walked up to him he looked towards one of them it was a girl with short red hair, she looked at him saying "Caleb does anything about those two seem…well magical?

He looked back to where the two headed saying "not really but I think we best keep an eye on them also the red head said they were on holiday to relax" and with that they all headed towards Will's house to talk about this whole thing.

[To be continued…]


	2. Chapter 2

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 2

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 2: Help is never too far away!

[Heather field…]

In Will apartment building the five girls and the two boys sat in the living room thinking about the new girls, but as they sat in the lounge Will got up then looked at her friends saying "anyone notice something strange about those girls?"

Irma was the first to reply "besides them not from here"

Taranee noticed Will wondering about them so she said "could they be from another place"

Cornelia sign then turned to her saying "didn't Irma just say they not from here"

Will looked at Hay-Lin saying "Do you have the map for the portals?"

Hay-Lin looked at Will nodded then took it out her jacket pocket, she placed it on the coffee table so everyone could look at it; Will took out the heart of Kandrakar reveling a portal in a cave by the beach.

They all looked up at each other knowing that they should go close it soon, so they all got up went towards the front door; Will locked the front door of the building following her friends towards the beach.

On the beach Bloom and her friends were sitting on the sand looking out at the ocean go back and forth; All four girls had bikinis on except Tecna who disliked wearing one so she wore a mini short and a T-shirt.

Stella looked over to Tecna saying "what is the point of a holiday if you don't dress in the right outfit for it"

"well unlike you I prefer a outfit that suits my style like this one" Tecna snapped back; Bloom signed then got up looking at them saying "could you girls stop fighting were on holiday, we came to relax not fight got it!"

And with that both girls nodded in understanding then Musa smiled saying "I'm going to swim in the ocean a little" Flora stood up joining Musa leaving Bloom, Stella and Tecna. "Well I'm going to go walk along the beach a bit" said Tecna.

Bloom and Stella sat on the beach watching Musa and Flora swimming, splashing at each other; so as the two sat on the beach Bloom looked at Stella saying "hey Stella, do you think Sky really loves me?"

Stella looked at her in shock then said "are you kidding me, he would be stupid not to love you" Bloom made a small smile then said "but his parents don't think I'm good enough"

Stella shook her head saying "just cause they think other wise doesn't mean Sky thinks the same"

Bloom hugged Stella saying "thanks Stell you're one in a million" she returned the hug then both parted then both stood up walking towards the ocean but neither went in.

Will and the others were on the other side of the beach they arrived at the cave just as he sun began to go down; which made it hard to see what was going on, they were in the cave after searching a well they found the portal Will closed it with the heart.

Will looked at her friends saying "Mission accomplished"

Irma gave Hay-Lin a high five saying "not even Nerissa could stop us" sadly for them she was quiet wrong seeing as Nerissa just appeared after she had it.

"Oh my dear Guardian you are so wrong about that!" a voice said

Every one turned in shock but as they did Will pulled out the Heart saying "Guardians Unite"

A colorful light shone for a few seconds then all five girls were transformed saying: "Heart, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air."

They few in the air fighting Nerissa and her followers also known as (C.H.Y.K.N) the former Guardians; Caleb and Matt tried to help the Guardians when they fell to the ground. The fighting between the former Guardians and the new ones had been going on for almost an hour and the Guardians were becoming very tired, they had been hurt badly well fighting.

Now all the Guardians were lying on the ground hurt and tired but that didn't stop Nerissa from attacking Caleb and Matt. She was hovering in the air with her former Guardians next to her, she began to smile as the Guardians, Caleb and Matt laid on the ground trying to get up but it was no use.

Nerissa put out her hand saying "This is the end for all of you"

But just as she was going to attack a large fire ball hit her on her arm causing her to lose balance but it didn't last long cause she regained her balance she looked around in anger from were it came; the Guardians even looked shocked so was the two boys they also seemed to wonder were it came from.

Bloom and the girls were getting their things together they put their mini skirt and tank tops and shoes they began to walk off the beach when suddenly they saw lighting and fire shooting in the air; so without a second thought they ran towards the scene only to find five girls with wings falling well five woman with wings were hovering above them.

Musa was the first to ask "Are you sure this is earth and not another planet; Tenca pulled out a small devise saying "Musa this is Earth but those are some strange fairies they all have seemlier outfits"

Flora looked at Bloom the asked "what do we do Bloom"

Bloom didn't turn to look at her but just said "we transform and help them out"

So they all said in union "Magic Winx"

They began to transform into their different fairy outfit then after they were in their fairy mode Bloom through a fire ball at one of the woman with wings; she lost her balance by regained it in a few seconds Bloom frowned knowing if she could regain her balance so quickly then this fight would be harder then it looked.

Nerissa looked around then yelled out "WHO DID THAT!"

"I did, now leave those girls alone!" a voice said not far from them; everyone turned to were it came from only to see figures about five; one of the figures stepped forward revealing a girl with red hair and she held out her hand well frowning at Nerissa, but just as she stepped forward four other girls stood behind her.

Nerissa glared at the red hair saying "what if I don't" the red hair turned to her friends pointing to the five Guardian and the two boys; well the blond haired and the red hair flew towards Nerissa and her fellow Guardians then the red hair through a fire ball at Nerissa saying "you're just a old lady with powers and likes to hurt people!"

Matt saw three girls helping them up the purple hair girl helped Caleb, Taranee, Irma; well the brown hair girl helped Matt, Will, Cornelia as for Hay-Lin she was helped by another Asian girl. Then the three girls turned to see the blond hair girl fighting against the four women alone, she then yelled out "RISING SUN" basically blinding everyone but Nerissa and the red hair girl.

The fight between the two kept going and the five Guardians were amazed at how powerful she was; Will looked at the three girls saying "she seems very powerful" they turned to face them then the Asian smiled saying "well the truth is she is more powerful then all four of us"

Matt was shocked by this then they heard a loud scream they turned to see the red hair fall it the ocean; the three girls stood in shook until the Asian girl changed back to her normal self she took off her top and skirt, both boys stood in awe as the girl ran into the ocean in her pink bikini. The girls and the two boys waited for the girl to come out of the ocean with the red hair.

Finally the girl came up with the red hair girl coughing Caleb went to help them out of the water; soon they were sitting on the beach. The red hair looked around then back on the blond hair still fighting; the red hair stood up then made a giant fire ball in her hand she through it at Nerissa and her fellow Guardians. The blond flew out the way just it in time.

Nerissa looked at the red hair saying "this isn't over I will make you pay!" the red hair frowned saying "and I'll be waiting!"

And with that the woman opened a folder she and her Guardians flew in and it closed as the last one went through. The blond hair girl flew back down to her friends then stood next to the red head saying "are you ok; I thought we almost lost you"

The red hair smiled but it faded away she began to shiver so the blond put her hand on the girls arms warming her up. Then the five girls turned to face the five girls with matching outfits and the two boys the smiled saying "you guys ok now" Irma nodded saying "thanks for your help but how did you know we were here?"

The Asian girl put her cloths back on saying "you could say we were having a day at the beach"

The Will looked at the red hair saying "um…that fight against Nerissa was not your battle to fight; the red hair smiled saying "we know but helping others are what we do but now we have to go; but know this help is never to far" and with that the five girls flew away leaving the Guardians speechless.

Now all the Guardians Caleb and Matt went home, they all kept thinking of the red head words and how they came to help in the nick of time too. "Know this help is never to far."

[To be continue…]


	3. Chapter 3

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 3

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 3: find out were to spend a holiday!

Will was lying on her bed thinking about the battle, the girls with wings, who was that red haired girl, Will could see the girl in her mind the long red hair, the mini glittery top and skirts and her boots she had a tiny tiara on her head. She seemed so fearless, so calm and she seemed to be the leader of those girls; they followed her orders without question, she seemed like a girl with one thing in mind to defend and help others.

Will told her "it wasn't their battle to fight"

But her replied was "helping others is what they do"

Could Will ever find out who the five girls were and how she could become a good leader like that girl either way she just needed to find a way to talk to this girl.

[Next Morning]

Will and the four girls were sitting around a table in the Silver Dragon; Matt came a little later on followed by Caleb they all sat around the table. The place wasn't busy so they could speak about the whole magic story or about last night; Caleb spoke first saying "do you think we'll ever see those girls again?"

No one know how to answer his question so Will tried saying "maybe, who knows they could be nearer then we know" as she said that the front doors opened they all turned to see five girls in cool outfits and they all sat around one of the tables by the window. They were laughing and acting really strange. Then Will noticed the red hair girl next to the blond hair girl saying "hey those two girls are the ones we followed yesterday Cornelia also noticed this.

Caleb realized that was the same girl who told him he had a good sense of humor; Hay-Lin got up and took a pen and paper then walked over to their table taking their order. The brown haired girl ordered a lemon twist, the purple haired asked for a coke, as for the Asian girl ordered Chinese tea, the blond and red head ordered a normal cup of tea. She walked away getting the drinks, well the four girls spoke to one another, but the red hair girl seemed lost in her thoughts, Will looked at the red hair girl frowning at the table.

Then she heard the blond girl speak "Bloom, earth to Bloom; snap out of it" the girl looked at her but did not respond when the girl spoke she said "I was just thinking…"

The brown hair looked at her with a concern face saying "what is it you're thinking about sweetie"

"I was thinking where that woman we fought went too?" said the red hair; the blond hair smiled saying "who cares, she was crazy to start with"

The purple hair girl giggled then said "oh Stella you're so funny"

"Well who said I wasn't" said the blond; they all began to laugh at her remark then the red hair looked to where Caleb, Matt and the girls were sitting. She quickly got up then walked over to their table causing them all to look away; when she got there she smiled.

"It's you the boy who I bumped into" she said; Caleb turned to face her then stood up saying "um…nice to see you again" they shook hands the she said "sorry about yesterday"

They pulled their hands away then he smiled saying "its fine sorry I'm Caleb" she giggled then stood on her side saying "I'm Bloom and those girl are my friends, we came on a short holiday"

He looked at her then pointed to his friends "these are my friends"

Bloom was going to say something when she heard her name be called "BLOOM, come on we leaving"

She turned around saying "Ok be their in a sec." she turned back to him saying well nice meeting you all but I've got to jet see ya". With that she ran over to her friends and they were out the door they walked towards down town; Caleb couldn't help but blush a bit then he turned around facing the others who seemed to giggle.

Will started "Aw Caleb has a little crush"

Irma followed "now this is a historic moment"

Cornelia stood up saying "what is she like too cute"

Matt thought he back Caleb up saying 'well she is kind of a down to earth kind of girl"

Will stared at him then said "and what about me" Matt was surprised but said "she reminds me of you"

Now all of them looked at him in silence then Taranee said "he's right she is kind of like you" Hay-Lin then suggested they try find the girls and find out more about them; everyone agree and they went to find the girls.

After searching for two hours the group found them back on the beach they followed them, they stopped in front of the cave the Guardians closed the portal also the same place were they meet the five girls.

Bloom was the first to enter only so see a blue swirling portal in front of her; her friends came in then stood around her Musa looked at it then said "so what do you think it is?"

Bloom turned around saying "only one way to find out" Tenca shook her head saying "I don't think we should go in it" Flora showed a worried face saying "I don't know about this" Stella smirked saying "of all the battles we fought and won, but when it comes to a swirling blue thing you all are so scared"

Bloom turned facing it then said "see you on the other side" she jumped in and all her friends turned to see then Stella ran into it followed by Flora, Musa and Tecna.

Caleb and the group walked in seeing this then Will said "we have to follow them through the portal in case they run into trouble: so with that they all ran into it. When they reached the other side, and fall to the ground which was covered in snow; they looked around then Matt said "Will isn't this were I first found out about you and the Guardians?"

Will noticed this then nodded saying "yeah it is"

They got up then Taranee looked at Will saying "remind me why we ran towards the portal and not walked in"

Cornelia dusted off snow in her hair saying "don't ask me, it was all Will's idea!"

Will turned around facing her then snapped at her "you always blame me for every thing!"

The two were having an argument again Matt grabbed Will well Caleb grabbed Cornelia pulling them apart; Irma stood in between them saying "hello we're not here to fight; "we're here to find the girls" Hay-Lin said.

Caleb let go of Cornelia saying "they right, now which way did they go?" Matt let go of Will then said "If we fight less we might find them"

So without another word they walked on, looking for the five girls and hopping nothing else found them first; So the walked on and it felt like an endless search because they had been searching for what felt like three hours.

[To be continued…]


	4. Chapter 4

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 4

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 4: Can't we have a normal holiday for once!

Bloom and her friends were lying in a place covered in snow they began to get up looking around not knowing were they wore or how they would get back; they stood together knowing it would be best to stay together first off they were some weird place and second if anything should attack them they would be stronger as a team.

Stella looked at Bloom and the other saying "so anyone got any idea where we are?"

"Nope, but lets look around this place" said Bloom; "alright so were do we start?" asked Tecna

So with that they walked in the snow amazed at how beautiful the whole snow thing was; the more they walked on the more snow lay on the ground. Bloom walked in the middle of her friends then said "who knew a holiday felt like being on a mission"

Flora smiled then said "you mean the whole jumping into a blue swirly thing and walking in the snow"

Bloom shook her head saying "I mean saving some girls and two boys from a crazy woman with powers and finding our way into this peaceful place"

Stella smirked saying "could this holiday get any weirder"

"Only if you ask for some bad guys for us to fight then yeah" added Musa making a smirk; "I agree this holiday is really strange" said Tecna.

So they walked along in silence still enjoying their holiday even if this was more like a fun-mission that they were on.

Will and her friends were on a mission to find the five girls that just jumped through the portal with out thinking what was on the other side, well actually Bloom's friends didn't want to go in but she get jumped through and her friends as loyal as they were jumped in after her.

Will didn't even like going through those portals only if she and her friend needed to go in they would go but Caleb was so use to it that it was kind of a normal thing in his world which they had landed in.

Matt thought to himself "I wonder if Bloom's boyfriend knows how fearless and brave or even magical like her friends"

Caleb was really impressed by Bloom who just jumped through a unknown portal even well her friends wouldn't want to go in but in the end the jumped in after her like she was brave leader and her friends as an army going into battle.

Will was walking next to Caleb and Matt and her friends were walking beside the boys, but well they were walking Will thought to herself "when they find those five girls, she would go ask that girl Bloom if she could teach her to be brave and be a good leader cause she really wasn't good at it"

Will was snapped out of her thought when Cornelia pointed to a small village near by, then Irma told them that the five girls were walking towards it; so they all ran down the hill towards the village were the girls were headed. The Guardians were in their Guardian forms so they flew towards the village carrying Caleb and Matt; when they were at least a little closer to the girls the Guardian put the boys down and landed on the ground then they all began to walk towards the five girls.

Stella and the girls had walked for a long time and she was getting tired, but Bloom seemed too interested in the place so they just followed her. Flora and Musa looked ahead noticing villages ahead so they walked towards it soon they stood in the middle of the village were every thing seemed so old and dusty.

Bloom turned to her friends saying "this place is kind of like a book I use to read on earth"

Musa looked around saying "it's like we went back in time or like one of those movies you watch on earth"

Stella looked around then faced her friends saying "this place is so dusty and old"

Bloom smirked then turned to her side saying "that's because it's a old village not a shopping mall"

Stella frowned then said "that is not funny Bloom!"

They all began to giggle then Flora noticed that people staring at them, she looked at their cloths and realized it was because they wore cloths that did not look like the ones the people were wearing, so she looked at the girls saying "people are staring at us"

Tecna said "we need to change into cloths from here so we do attract attention"

Stella looked at the people's clothes then back at Tecna said "I will not change into anything like that!"

Bloom looked around then said "it is best to keep a low profile Stella!"

They all agree but Stella refused in doing it, her friends looked around nervous then someone called out "you strange girls Holt!"

They all turned then seeing about 3 solders coming towards them, they back away slowly then Musa asked "anyone have an idea?"

Bloom in front of her friends said "yeah only one"

"What is that?" asked Flora

"RUN!" said Bloom

They began to run away from the soliders Stella looked back to see them gaining on the girls so she ran next to Bloom saying "lets use our powers"

Bloom didn't looked at her but said "no, we just need to find a hiding place till we find away out of here" Musa saw an alley near she pointed at it than said "you mean like that"

They all looked at it then Bloom nodded and in a few seconds they hide in the alley in the shadows, catching their breaths well the soldiers ran past them. Flora stood up saying "who ever said holidays were for relaxing?"

They all stood up then Tecna said "when ever we go on a holiday we always get attacked" Flora signed by her saying that: Stella stood next to Flora then snapped "Tecna, could you make every one even more worried!"

Musa rolled her eyes but Bloom pecked out checking if the soldiers were gone but they weren't they were standing in the middle of the village then they began to split up searching for them; Bloom looked back at her friends who were arguing she walked towards them saying "come on we can't fight now well at least not here" they turned to her then Musa felt something pulling here from behind she screamed in fear.

As they Guardians reached the village they saw the five girls stop to look at their surroundings which was not something the blond hair liked but Bloom made a small joke about her which made them all laugh but it stopped. When the brown haired girl noticed the stares they were getting from the people; they all had to find something that wouldn't cause attention but the blond refused to wear anything from this place.

As her friends tried to tell her it was best well Bloom did, a group of soldiers came behind them telling them to holt but hey did the opposite they ran away from them trying to find a way to stay safe, the Asian girl pointed to an alley near by were they went into hide.

The Guardians picked the boys up then flew above the village then landed right in the back of the alley the girls hide in; they let the boys down then Matt whispered "if we pull them in we could talk to them!"

They all agreed but before they did they over heard the blond and the purple hair arguing about something that made the brown hair sign in worry the Asian girl only rolled her eyes as for Bloom she seemed to be checking out for the soldiers then walked back to her friends tell them they could fight later but not well they were hiding from the soldiers.

Will wished she was like that, when her friends argued but she noticed this girl had more expense with this group and their fighting or arguing plus she knew what to saying and how to handle the problem.

So after watching the two stop arguing Caleb grabbed the Asian girl pulling her back, she yelled in fear then the two who were arguing ran toward the place were she was taken as for the brown hair she stood in total fear, Bloom was still standing were she was checking on the soldiers as she watched in horror.

Suddenly one of the soldiers grabbed her from behind she kicked him then picked up a piece of wood then swung it at him, knocking him to the ground. She turned around to see the blond and purple hair girls pulled in now the brown hair girl was being pulled in. Bloom dropped the wood then ran towards her friend but soon she got pulled in herself.

Bloom was lying on the ground or what felt like the ground the dark, she slowly sat up rubbing her head then yelled out "STELLA, MUSA, FLORA, TECNA!"

No answer she tried looking around but it was too dark a soft voice called out "wake up, wake up, Bloom you need to wake up!" she covered her ears saying "leave me alone, I'm awake!"

Everything went silent and an image appeared of the lady she fought on the beach, she was smiling then said "I'm coming for you" and everything went black!

Bloom sat up then looked around only to see strange figures she called out "Stella are you ok!"

Stella replied back saying "yeah but where's Flora, Musa and Tecna?"

"We here but it's to dark to see where we are?" said Musa

Stella made a energy ball in her hand giving them some light, they all were able to see each other and other people sitting near by; they all screamed but Bloom leaned forward then smiled saying "it's ok, I know these people" they looked at her then Stella said "how we don't know them?"

Bloom said "remember back at that Chinese restraint and I walked up to a table in the back"

They all said in union "yeah "

Bloom carried on saying "these are same people and for some reason they been following us"

They all yelled out "WHAT!"

Bloom sat back then said "I felt someone following us this whole time and sensed their powers too"

Everyone sat and stared at her in amazed but her friends turned to stare at the group that followed them around; Caleb quickly asked "but how could you tell?"

Will stared at the girl in disbelief as she told them she knew that they had followed her and her friends but what was more surprising was not even her friends knew they'd been following them.

Caleb had asked her how she knew; she only replied "my magic"

Will looked at him then back at the girl she said "we only did that to find out more about you and that you wouldn't get in to trouble"

The girl looked at her then said "we'll tell you everything but not here, the soldiers are to close by" she looked at the blond hair saying "can you teleport us back to earth?" the girl pulled out her ring saying "yeah but you need to come closer" so they did then she turned it into a scepter and with a flash of light they all were teleported back on the beach.

She turned it back into a ring again then put it on her finger; they all looked around then smiled at the blond saying "great job!"

Bloom looked around breathing in the air, Will said "now will you tell us who or what are you?"

Bloom turned around facing her said "I think you should change back to normal first"

Will looked at herself and the other Guardians realizing they were still in their Guardian forms, she pulled out a crystal it began to glow pink then all five girls changed back to normal. She put the crystal away leaving the five girls in total surprise.

[To be continued…]


	5. Chapter 5

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 5

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 5: Things to share & a new threat is near!

{Back in Heather Field}

So after closing the portal, telling the Guardians how the whole holiday thing happened and basically telling them everything about the Winx the Guardians had less questions then they did before the Winx told them the truth.

They all were sitting on the beach around a camp-like-fire; Will sat next to Bloom and Matt saying "so you're a fairy?" Bloom nodded

Stella corrected her saying "we're all fairies"

Musa sat next to Hay-Lin saying "and you're Guardians which protect some veil?"

Cornelia sitting next to Caleb and Stella said "well it sounds lame but it is true" Musa shook her head saying "it sounds like something we do"

_Flora looked at Matt and Caleb asking "so what are you two?"_

_Caleb answered "we fight too but we don't have powers" _

"_We just help fight with the girls" finished Matt; _

_Tecna asked Will "who was that crazy woman the other night?"_

_Cornelia frowned saying "her name is Nerissa"_

"_She was a former Guardian leader and those woman were her former guardians" Will added_

"_But she is crazy because she always want to take the heart of Kandracar way from Will" said Irma_

_Bloom looked at Will saying "well she won't take it!"_

_Stella jumped up then said "not well the Winx girls are in town!"_

_Musa smiled standing up saying "and well use our Charmix too"_

_Bloom stood looking at Musa determined saying "and I have a plan to put her magical in Light Rock!"_

_The Guardians stood up so did Caleb, Matt, Flora and Tecna in excitement; Will asked "so what's the plan?"_

_Bloom looked at her saying "I'll tell you all, back at our place" she turned around walking off the beach and back into town followed by the others, when they got to the place Bloom unlocked the door and went inside everyone followed her._

_Musa made her way to the lounge then flopped on the couch, Flora went to her room so did Stella, Tecna went to her computer doing some research well Bloom walked into the kitchen making everyone a cup of hot chocolate._

_Will and the other watched as the five went into different rooms well Bloom was making the drinks a little bunny ran up to her, she giggled then hugged it saying " Kiko where have you been hiding?"_

_The bunny jumped on the table waving his arms, which the Guardians and the two boys found really strange so they walked up to the table then Will looked at Bloom saying "what is he doing?" Bloom looked at the bunny then at her saying "he's telling me something" Cornelia crossed arms saying "what you believe this bunny can talk"_

_Will turned around saying "Cornelia, he's some kind of magical creature like all of us!"_

_She turned back to see Bloom staring at the bunny, he jumped of the counter then went to the front down. Bloom followed it the opened the door. _

_A man in a blue uniform looked at the young lady then said "good evening, I came here to ask if I may speak with your parents"_

_She shook her head saying "sorry but they out of town"_

_He looked at her then said "well may I speak with you outside then"_

_She nodded then walked outside and closed the door behind her; the guy looked at the young lady with long red hair in front of him saying "how long have you stayed here?" she looked at him curiously then said "not long why?"_

_He replied saying "well we heard something strange going on at the beach the other night and someone took a picture of this" he gave her a picture of two flying girls and five woman flying in the air too, she gave it back to him saying "my friends and I were on the beach that day and we saw nothing just a blue ocean and birds flying cross the sky._

_He took the picture then stared at her, then said "well thank you Ms."_

_She went back to her door saying "Bloom Brown" _

_He walked away; she went back inside then closed the door she sign then turned around only to see everyone looking at her in curiously._

_Stella began "who was that? _

_Cornelia followed "what did he want?"_

"_How did he find us" asked Musa_

_Hay-Lin followed "did follow us?"_

_Tecna "does he know about our powers?"_

_Taranee "are we in trouble?"_

_Caleb "why did you say Brown?'_

_Bloom against the door put out her hands saying "stop, I'll tell you everything"_

_They went to the lounge sitting on the couches, they all looking at her well she began answering their questions about what happened outside._

_Bloom looking at them saying "I don't know who he was, but he wore a police uniform, he came here to talk our parent I told him they out of town, then he asked me how long we've been here, I told him we hadn't been here very long. She paused looking at her hands._

_Will noticed something must of happened to make her look at her hands and stop talking, Matt watched how she quickly went silent then looked towards the others who also were wondering what made her go silent and look towards her hands._

_She continued not looking back up at them "he gave me a picture that had Stella and I on in our fairy mode fighting Nerissa and the other Guardians, I gave the picture back to him telling him we were there but we only saw the ocean and birds flying, he asked me my name and I replied "Bloom Brown"_

_They all sat in silence wondering who could of taken the picture? and how would they know were they stayed? and how long have they been watching them? _

_Stella stood up saying "so how do we handle this problem?"_

_Bloom looked up at her saying "we don't, we keep a low profile!"_

_They all looked at her in shock but they knew she was right so Caleb asked "then what do we do?"_

_Bloom stood up saying "we avoid using magic, we need to keep our eyes open and act like we are normal people that go to school, and just pretend that magic is not real!" she walked out the room then began to walk to her room when Caleb grabbed her arm making her face him._

_He looked at her saying "but how do you do that?"_

_Bloom pulled her arm away saying "I've live half my life not knowing I had magic, now you guys need to pretend like you don't know too!" and with that she walked in her room followed her bunny she closed the door; but Caleb could hear her saying "we'll never defeat Nerissa if someone is tracking us!"_

_Will got up saying "we need to go, but we'll meet in the Silver Dragon tomorrow" she walked out the door followed by the other Guardians, Caleb and Matt. When they were gone Stella closed the door then walked into her room, Musa, Flora and Tecna did the same not knowing what to say or how this new threat was going to stop them from beating Nerissa._

_Will and Matt were walking home together, their houses were about two blocks apart so it was really cool but this night they both had several questions which they couldn't find the answers too; so as they walked Will asked "Matt do you think I'm a good leader?"_

_Matt was taken back by the question she asked him, he looked at her saying "where did this come from?"_

_Will looked at him then said "Matt, am I a good leader!"_

_He stopped she did the same they were facing each other then he said "you are a good leader but why is this important" _

_Will looked at him saying "ever sense I we found the Winx, I've watched Bloom with her friends how she handles problem and even tonight she knew what to do before her friends could question her!_

_Matt looked at his girlfriend then said "she is from earth so she knows what to do when people ask questions but the thing I've noticed about her, is she reminds me of you" Will looked at him then realized he was right both were leaders, both were from earth, both had red hair, both had powers plus friends with powers that has to keep it a secret._

_Will stepped forward giving Matt a kiss on the lips then pulled away saying "your right, were are more alike in so many ways" and with that the two walked home holding hands, Matt was happy his girlfriend understood that being a leader wasn't about being the best but just be who she was._

_In a car not far from the Winx girls home, sat a man watching five girls leave the place with two boys behind they all went different ways towards their homes; the front door closed and the light in the building went off._

_The man that spoke to the red haired girl sat in the car; he picked up his cell dueling a number then waited for the person to answer._

"_Hello my I may help you?" a voice on the phone said_

"_It's me, I found them" said the man_

"_And which one did you speak too?" asked the voice_

"_The red head she referred herself to Bloom Brown" answered the man with a smirk on his face_

"_So her name is Bloom Brown well did you show her the picture?" the voice said with a interest in this girl_

"_Yes but, she looked at it then gave it back saying she was their but she saw nothing" said the man_

"_She would, now next time you see her alone bring her to me no questions asked" said the voice then he hung up._

_The man put his phone down then rode away in the shadows of the night; but on the other side of town a man sitting in his chair behind his desk, he picked up a picture with the red head girl with a blond head girl next to her._

_As he looked closer in the picture, at the red head girl with a smile on her face; the man took the other picture with the flying girls in the air, he put the two pictures together then smiled seeing the two flying girls are the same ones in the picture he first picked up._

_He looked at the red head saying "you and I are going to have a long talk Ms. Bloom Brown and you will show me the other side of you one way or another!" he put the picture down on the others with all pictures with Bloom and her friends walking in town and spending time on the beach, even a picture with her holding her bunny Kiko. _

_The man looked out his window watching the sky's of _Heather Field go dark with just the moon light shinning above, and as he sees the city the only thing comes to his mind was the red head girl with diamond blue eyes and her name was Bloom Brown.

[To be continued…]


	6. Chapter 6

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 6

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 6: Under the new threats control!

The next day everyone met in the basement of the Silver dragon, they sat round the room in silence until Cornelia spoke out first saying "why don't we find out, who this police guy is working for!"

They all turned to look at her then Musa said "what good would that do?"

Cornelia looked at her then said "what do you mean by that?"

Tecna replied "ok let's say we found out who he worked for, what would you ask them without using magic powers"

They all thought about the way she explained it, then Will asked "maybe Bloom could use her powers to find out about them?" they all looked at then turned to Bloom who sat on a chair in the corner of the room so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even hear what they were saying.

Bloom kept thinking to herself "why me, why did I answer the door; she knew that if any of her friends answered they would use their magic but she was from earth so she knew how to act like magic wasn't real. But what was more worrying was how did anyone take a picture of her and Stella fighting against Nerissa and her fellow Guardians?"

She felt the room around her fade to black with her just in the middle, she stood up then looked down at herself only to see herself in her fairy mode; she walked forward for a well then stopped to see a woman standing across her.

Bloom gulped then heard the woman warned "you should watch your back little pixie!"

She stepped forward asking "what do you mean?"

The woman began to fade away saying "you should watch your back little pixie!"

She ran after the woman who had disappeared leaving Bloom alone again; Bloom stopped then looked down at herself seeing her self back to normal, and the room went back to the way it was; Bloom noticed that the people around her were now staring at her and in front of her was Will.

Will shook Bloom's shoulder trying to snap her out of what dream she was in; Bloom snapped out of the place or dream she was in then said "what, what happened?"

Stella stepped next to her saying "nothing but you were in place we couldn't reach"

Bloom looked at her then back at Will saying "it was nothing, so what do we do about the police man?"

They all stared at her in shock then Irma said "you sure your ok Bloom?"

Bloom stood up then stood in the middle of the room saying "never mind me, now any ideas!"

Caleb stood up saying "Will thought maybe you could use your powers to find out about the people that the police guy is working for"

Bloom shook her head saying "I'm not using my powers for that, just so you guys get in danger!"

They now all stood up not sure what she meant by that, but for some reason it sounded like she knew what would happened if she did, Hay-Lin looked at Musa asking "why did she say that?"

Musa shook her head saying "not sure but something must of scared her to make her say that"

Bloom noticed their stares then she heard a voice in her head say "you should watch your back little pixie!" she placed her hands on her ears saying "Stop it, I don't understand!" she quickly ran out the basement door and out the restraint; Caleb and Will ran after her.

Will and Caleb ran out the doors of the restraint just in time to see someone pulling Bloom in a car, she struggled but he pushed her inside then closed the door Caleb tried to jump on the car but the car just speed away. Will ran next to Caleb helping him up saying "this is going to be more harder then we thought" Caleb stood next to Will saying "looks like we have to tell the other the bad news"

They head inside then went down stairs everyone looked at them confused wondering why Bloom wasn't with them, so Stella said "where is Bloom?" both looked down then let out a sign which made everyone nerves then Caleb still looking down said "someone kidnapped her"

Everyone stood in total shock then they heard Stella yell out "NO!" she through a ray of light at the wall making a hole in the wall. They all turned to see this Musa grabbed Stella's wrist saying "this isn't going to help her!" Stella turned around facing her then pulled her wrist away saying "have any idea's Musa if not then I'll go find her by myself!"

Flora and Tecna stepped next to Musa saying "Stella, you don't even know where they took her!" Stella looked down saying "I…I have to try...but I don't know if my magic will find her"

The three went to hug her but she stepped back then pulled her ring off then turned it into a scepter, she looked at all of them then said "to bloom's home!"

Soon they all disappeared in a flash of light, the last thing they all saw was Stella holding her scepter in the air.

In an office by the window a man stands watching over the town of Heather Field, the door behind him opens with voices mostly a female voice, she yelling out in anger; the man wonder if this was the girl in the picture that was yelling so he turned around to see a red hair girl.

Bloom was tied up and was being pulled in an office by her capturer, in rage she yelled out "you're going to be sorry you did this to me!"

The capturer laughed then stopped walking he pulled her in an office the made her sit in a chair in front of a desk, he smirked at her then said "sir, the red head is here!"

Bloom looked in front of her noticing a man behind the desk smiling at her; he simply said "you may leave now" the capturer left closing the door behind him, Bloom looked back at the man in front of her, he sat down in his seat saying "we finally meet"

Bloom felt her arms were untied she looked at him saying "how do you know me?"

He looked at the beautiful red head girl saying "I've been keeping an eye on you and your friends for sometime and I've noticed you have a special spark in you"

Bloom didn't know what he meant by that but she did know that he was not normal, so she looked above his head and saw that he had powers; Bloom looked back at him saying "so what is it you want?"

He noticed how she looked at him as if she saw something about him that some other people saw, he noticed a smirk on her face then said "nothing really just information about you and your friends"

She turned her head away closing her eyes and crossing her arms saying "well you can forget it and you got a little secret that not even your men know about!"

He stood up the walked up to her then stood next to her saying "how do you know about it?"

She stood staring him down saying "the same way you know about me and my friends!"

They were now staring each other down, (well more like studying each other) the door began to open again a guy walked in saying "sir, is everything ok?"

Bloom noticed the man put out his hand then made some kind of invisible energy blast and sent it to the guy; which sent the guy in the wall.

The man looked back at Bloom who seemed a little scared of him, she back away saying "you…you have powers…dark powers!" he smiled then walked towards her saying "and you are the only one who knows about them" he grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him, then placed his lips on hers.

To Bloom's horror she pulled away then sent her energy blast towards him, sending him into the wall saying "never kiss me again!" he got up then closed the door of the room, he looked up at her saying "you're powerful, and you taste really good"

Bloom stared at him in fear then made an energy field around her to protect her saying "don't think you try that again or next time, I'll burn you to a crisp!"

{In Gardenia}

In a peaceful town called Gardenia where nothing really strange happens; but down town in the park a bright flash appeared and 10 figures came out of it, the flash disappeared leaving them in a place full of trees.

Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Caleb and the Guardians stood in the middle of a park; Stella turned her ring back to normal then placed it back on her finger. Everyone looked around confused but Stella then Will looked at Stella saying "were on earth are we?"

Stella turned around walking out the park saying "Gardenia"

Everyone followed her until they were on the side walk of the road; Caleb saw the city and the people they seemed like nothing around here was like Heather Field.

Irma looked around asking "is this Gardenia?"

Flora nodded sense she and other Winx only came here once but Stella came here many times (well this is were Bloom and Stella met for the first time)

They began to walk in town looking around seeing people smiling, couples hugging and kids riding on scooters. Stella told them that the reason why they were here was because Bloom's parents stayed here and she needed to ask them something.

Will noticed the couples hugging some were saying goodbye, this made her think about Matt; then she noticed some people walking the dogs. Stella entered a flower store followed by the others; the lady looked up then went up to them saying "Stella it nice to see you again, and nice to meet you all too"

Stella introduced everyone then the lady said "hi I'm Vanessa, Bloom's mom"

They all greeted the woman, Flora and Cornelia walked over to the flowers on the shelves smelling the flowers; Flora smiled saying "you take such good care of these plants"

Vanessa smiled then walked behind her counter saying "well thanks, but is Bloom?"

They looked down then Stella stood in front of her saying "she was kidnapped" Vanessa stared at her in horror hearing her daughter was kidnapped, Stella looked at her saying "that is why we came to you"

"We hopped you know away to find her" said Cornelia

Vanessa thought for a second of a way then looked at them asked "Stella Kiko is magic right?"

Stella nodded then Vanessa said "find something that belongs to her then give it to Kiko, he might help make your search easier"

They all looked at her as if she were crazy but Stella Pulled her ring off turned it back into a scepter than said "I promise, I'll find her!" and with that a bright flash of light appeared then it faded with everyone except Vanessa.

[To be continued…]


	7. Chapter 7

Can anyone tell what's normal and what's not! Part 7

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club

Chapter 7: A powerful bond of friendship!

Bloom stood in an office room with a guy that had been watching her and her friends sense they got here not only did he know her locked in an office room but he had powers and she still didn't know who he was. She was using her powers against him because he had kidnapped her then kissed her and to make things worse he was going to use his powers on her, and they were dark powers that made her feel unease.

"Tell me, what do you really want from me!" she asked

He walked towards her then stopped when he was close enough to whisper in her ear "to see the other side of you!" he leaned back now looking in her eyes but noticed her hands on her sides; she stared at him for a moment then replied "no ways, now tell me who you are!"

He stepped back then turned on the light in the room saying "my name is Phobos and you my dear will show me the other side of you"

As he turned on the lights it blinded her for a minute the after a well she could see again, she heard him tell her, his name and knew he was asking her to transform into her fairy mode which was something she wasn't going to show anytime soon; she crossed her arms and frowned saying "if you want to see the other side of me then you better think twice since I'm not going to show you!"

He frowned then shook his head saying "you are brave but also foolish" he put out his hand and sent a green ray of magic at her sending her into the wall, he put his hand down and watched her fall to the ground struggling to get up.

She looked up at him, trying to get up but was a bit weak after being hit by the dark energy blast he sent her, she noticed the smile across his face making her feel more unease so she looked away saying "what is the point of seeing the other side of me?"

He noticed her looking away from his gaze then replied "to see how strong you are little girl"

She glared back at him then snapped at him "I'm not a little girl, and what has my strength got anything to do with the fact, that you kidnapped me and spied on my friends and I!"

He knelt down to be the same level as she was then pushed a piece of her hair out her blue eyes saying "you surprise me, and that is something I'm starting to find interesting about you"

She pushed his hand away then put her hand out sending another energy blast at him, she quickly got up staring at the man lying on the ground saying "if you want to use your magic on me again then let's fight, my magic VS you're magic alright!"

He stood up and smirked as she declared that they fight one on one with their magic cause she was tired of him making his remarks about her; so he put out his hands saying "you are going to lose this battle and so I will take you and your powers back to Meridian"

Bloom frowned then said "looks like someone is getting to confident, so let me show you my full powers; BLOOM MAGIC WINX!" she began to transform into her blue mini skirt, her mini sleeveless top and mini boots with a small tiara on her head and blue wings on her back.

She stood in her fairy mode knowing it was the only way to defeat him, she noticed the smirk on his face and then heard him say "that outfit of yours is so cute and now that you've shown me the other side of you, I know this is going to be a interesting fight"

She put out her hands saying "whatever and is Interesting the only word you know!"

He frowned at her remarked then shot an energy blast at her, knocking her to the ground.

Stella and the others were back in Heather Field in the Winx girls building then Stella called out for Kiko which he quickly came towards her; Cornelia stood next to Stella saying "how is the bunny going to help find Bloom?"

They all looked at the Winx then Flora said "well first off, he is a pixie pet"

"A WHAT?" the Guardians and Caleb asked in union

"A pixie pet is a magical creature that has a strong bond between it and its owner" explained Musa

"In Bloom case they have a very strong bond sense she got him when she was growing up" Tecna added

"So in other words their bond is strong enough to find each other" said Caleb

They all understood now then they all noticed Tecna head to her computer, Irma asked "hey why are you on the computer I thought we were finding B."

Not looking up she simply replied "yes but we'll need more help"

Confused Hay-Lin asked "like who?"

Tecna still didn't look up replying "the boys from red fountain"

Stella was holding Kiko but as soon as she heard those words, she dropped Kiko which made him fall to the ground hard; Stella put her hands together like she was dreaming saying "then I can see my sweet heart Brandon"

Will picked up Kiko cuddling him then they all saw Stella acting strangely, Irma whispered to Flora "is something wrong with Stella?"

She shook her head saying "she hasn't seen her boyfriend for over a month"

Tenca stood up then made her way back to the girls saying "they should be here soon" as she said that a portal opened with four guys jumping out, they wore cool cloths, the portal closed behind them they all looked muscular and they were really good looking.

The Guardians were all looking at the cute guys before them, Caleb wasn't too bothered with the girls staring at them, and Cornelia was the first to say "they just like the guys you read about in romance novels"

"Wonder where I could get a guy like that?" asked Irma

Will noticed one of the boys looking at her, he had long blond hair that just reached the end of his neck and had a smile that made her blush.

The blond guy said "hi girls, so why did you call us over?"

They all looked down then Flora answered "Bloom was kidnapped"

The guy stood in shock then grabbed Flora saying "where did they take her?" the brown hair boy pulled him back saying "Sky calm down, let the girls explain" he let go of Flora then took a breath saying "ok, Stella can you tell us what happened"

Stella nodded then explained the whole story, and told them how Kiko was going to help too; the guys understood then Will asked "well you still haven't told us who you guys are!" they looked at her then a boy with glasses said "um…sorry about that, I'm Timmy this is Brandon, Sky and Riven"

Irma smiled saying "we're the Guardians of they veil, I'm Irma this is Cornelia, Hay-Lin, Taranee, Will oh and Caleb he is the rebel leader"

They all greeted them then Taranee asked "so when do we transform"

Will looked at her saying "when we're close enough to B. then we'll transform, but for now we follow Kiko" she put the bunny down then bent down whispering something to him; the guys looked at her then Riven said "she does act like Bloom"

They all looked at her then they noticed the girl stand up saying "and if you knew anything about me you wouldn't say that again!" Riven laughed but stopped when she grabbed his arm sending a shock wave up is body, he glared at her but she simply smirked at him.

Stella walked in between them saying "come on we have to find Bloom" she then bent down giving a small arm band to him, he got her scent then ran out the front down followed by the Guardians, the Winx, Caleb and the four guys; they had followed the bunny far out of town only to find themselves in front of a old building they stopped then noticed a car in front of it.

They all looked up to see a big explosion on the top floor, Will pulled out the heart then said "Guardians Unite" soon the five girls transformed in to their Guardian forms, they looked more older then when they were normal girls.

The guys stood staring at the five girls in their matching outfits, then they heard the Winx girls say "Magic Winx!" they transformed into their fairy outfits, the guys took out their swords and gave Caleb one then told Kiko to stay put; making sure he wasn't hurt in the fight. They all ran towards the building fighting off the guards and made their way up to the top floor, if anyone stood in their way they would simply fight them off.

Bloom fought with everything in her and she felt Phobos only using half his power trying to find out how strong she was; Bloom had bruises on her arms so as he fired an energy blast at her, she quickly made a fire shield in front of her protecting her from the blast.

She noticed him smiling at her then she asked "why are you only using energy blast?"

He stopped blasting which made her put down the shield then vanished in thin air, he appeared behind her then made a bubble with dark energy inside it saying "I hope you like bubbles, cause your going to be in one" and with that he sent the bubble at her, just as she turned around; soon she stood it the bubble banging on it.

Bloom felt the dark energy around her began to close in on her, making it hard to breath soon she used a fire ball and broke through the bubble falling to the ground; she tried to catch her breath. She looked up to see him in front of her, he knelt down in front of her saying "so beautiful, but you are to weak little pixie"

Bloom put out her hand to through a fire ball but can't sense she was to weak from being surrounded by the dark energy bubble, she looked at him "I'm not a pixie, I'm a fairy!" and as those words left her mouth she could remember one thing before she passed out seeing Sky's face.

Phobos placed her in a bubble again then hide her in the shadows of the room, he switched the lights off and sat on his desk. The door swung open and a young man with a blue sword walked in the room followed by four other boys and a brunch of girls standing next to him.

"Welcome Guardians, Rebel Leader and well come you four boys and those pixies next to you" said a voice that Will recognized anywhere; Will asked Stella to shad so light for them. So Stella made some light to see who the voice belonged to and as they saw the person all the Guardians said "It's Phobos!"

Caleb stepped forward said "you have some nerve kidnapping Bloom!"

He laughed then sent an energy blast at him, Caleb flew back wards and landed in Riven, Stella stood where Caleb was then demanded "where is Bloom?"

"What have you done with her" Cornelia also demanded

Phobos put out his hand to the side then they all turned to see a dark bubble coming towards him with someone lying in it; a boy with blond hair yelled out "BLOOM!" Phobos smiled saying "and you must be her boyfriend"

Sky felt anger and fear for Bloom's life as she wasn't responding when he had called her, she just lay there eyes closed; he turned to see Stella who had tears in her eyes, he looked at the other girls noticing the fear and horror in their eyes.

Phobos got an idea then made another bubble but this time sent it to Will the leader of the Guardians, she banged against the bubble and began to feel dizzy soon she passed out like Bloom then he pulled her towards him then made her bubble stand next to Bloom's. He got off the desk saying "now both leaders are trapped; now we can have a fair fight"

Irma put out her fist saying "fair fight, you trapped them in dark energy bubbles!"

"if you want to have a fair fight then we'll show you the meaning of an unfair fight" Musa snapped at him; "and I promised her mother I'll bring her back home" added Stella

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't deliver" said Phobos in a mocking tone; "can we just kick this guys butt he's annoying me" said Riven getting up followed by Caleb

So without another word everyone began to fight against him the Guardians struggled to fight seeing as their leader was locked in a dark energy bubble which made some of their powers weaker, and soon they found themselves lying on the ground badly hurt, as for the WInx the girls were giving there best but without Bloom they seemed like a weak team.

The boys tried their hardest but it was hard fighting someone with powers, the only one that was still fighting was Stella but as hard as she fought for her friend she was beginning to get tired, and after fighting as long as she did, she finally fell to the ground.

Hay-Lin lay on the ground next to Musa and Irma then noticed something coming in the room; she turned to see Kiko the bunny. He had seen Bloom in the bubble and went up to her and as everyone slowly up they saw Kiko hope inside the bubble.

Phobos didn't notice Kiko in the room or inside the bubble, he was laughing at his victory of defeating the Guardians the rebel and those pixies and the boys with them; but as he laughed a blast hit him on the arm.

"No one and I mean no one messes with my friends like that!" said a voice

He turned to see Bloom and Will standing side by side, a bunny in front of Bloom's feet; he was making a fighting dance of the two. Phobos frowned then through energy blast at him, only to be blocked a large fire wall.

Will noticed this then said "looks like you have two leaders to fight now" Bloom looked at her saying "sorry Will, but this is between me and him" she put down the wall and pushed Will towards the others, Will tried to go back but, Bloom put a energy wall in front of her then turned to Sky saying "take everyone to safety now!" he watched as she told him to make sure everyone was safe.

Sky nodded then told all the guys to get the girls out of the building, all the guys grabbed the girls arms pulling away, as so as they were out he building they watched and waited for Bloom to come out.

Bloom noticed Kiko with her then said "Kiko hide" it did as it was told then Bloom glared at Phobos saying "you hurt my friends, you trapped Will and I in a dark energy Bubble and you tried to attack Kiko, I HAVE HAD IT!

She was made a large fire ball in her hands thronging it at him knocking out the window of the building, sadly he stood in the middle of the air saying "so you are strong but it won't save you!"

Bloom flew out the window facing him then yelled out "CHARMIX!" soon she had heart symbol on her chest with a pink heart hand bag on her waist; she frowned then said "I'm no pixie, I'm a fairy and no one ever hurts my friend Kiko!"

Bloom flew a bit higher then him then put out her hands "DRAGON FURY! Her body glowed red then she let go of all her power and as it hit him, Phobos vanished into thin air, she felt a bit weak then flew back inside, she transformed back to normal and picked up Kiko;

Bloom walked out the building with Kiko in her arms she smiled at him saying "you're my best friend and a brave little bunny!"

[to be conitued…]


	8. Chapter 8

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 8

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 8: Time to relax under the sun with friends!

Will and the other girls were being pulled out the building by the five boys, none of them wanted to leave but they had no choice sense the boys were pulling them and the guys were stronger then them plus they guys were order by Bloom to take them to safety.

Once they were outside and looked up at the top floor they waited for some sign that Bloom was still ok or even a live but they didn't have to wait long, before the window destroyed and they saw Phobos flying back wards then he stopped himself then Bloom came out the window filled with anger.

All the girls gulp in fear as for the boys they watched with concern mostly Sky he was showing a very fearful face, Brandon looked at Riven asking "Riven could you tell what they saying"

Riven watched them arguing then repeated what they said "so your strong but that won't save you; the guy said"

"I'm not a pixie, I'm a fairy and no one hurts my friend Kiko! Bloom yelled back" Riven noticed everyone looking at him then they looked back at Bloom and Phobos; the Guardians noticed something appearing on Bloom's cheat and on her waist.

Will still staring at the symbol asking "what is that?"

Stella answered "it's called a Charmix"

"It's something a fairy earns" Flora added

"And it makes you twice as strong then you were before!" Tecna finished

Irma and Hay-Lin looked at each other then smiled saying "now that's cool" Taranee looked at the guys who seemed worried but Riven didn't show his concern, until Musa said "why don't you look worried?" he looked at her saying "well…it's …just that's something I don't show!"

Musa looked annoyed then they all looked up to see Bloom yell "DRAGON FURY!" she began to glow brightly then released a might power and sent it to Phobos as soon as it touched him, Phobos vanished leaving a puff of smoke; She flew inside.

Cornelia looked at the smoke asking "what happened?" none of them answered then Timmy said "I think she killed him" they all turned to face him in shock but Sky frowned saying "she would never do that she probly sent him to Light Rock" they all looked at him surprised but Irma asked "what is that?"

Stella said "it's a prison to change people for dark to light"

Suddenly they heard a voice come out from the building "you're m best friend and a brave little bunny" they turned to see "BLOOM!" they all ran towards her, Stella didn't wait she just ran up to Bloom giving her a bear hug or a never ending hug. "Stell I need to breath" Bloom said barely able o breath, Stella let go saying "I'm glad your ok but honestly we could have helped you"

Bloom looked at her giving her a guilty look saying "sorry but I wanted to get even"

Irma smiled then asked "so what happened to Phobos?"

"I'm not sure, I think I sent him to Lake Rock" said Bloom

Musa smiled at her saying "your B.F. is here"

Caleb asked Cornelia what that meant, she looked at him then said "Boyfriend honestly Caleb didn't Matt tell you that!"

The four Guardians rolled their eyes watching the two annoyed with each other, then they saw Sky stand in front of Bloom saying "you scared me when you didn't respond in the bubble" Bloom looked at him saying "to tell you the truth I was scared too about never seeing your face or anyone's face again"

They looked away from each other then Riven said "just kiss her already" they glared at him then looked at each other and without another word, Sky pulled her close and kissed her Bloom's arms to her sides; which made Kiko jump to the ground. They parted then Sky held her hand and they all walked back to the Winx girls building, well walking Stella said "so anyone want to go to the beach" Bloom nodded followed by Will and soon they all agreed to go.

[Two hours later]

the girls and guys were on they beach relaxing, Musa, flora, Hay-Lin and Irma went swimming well Tecna and Taranee sat on the rocks talking, Cornelia and Stella were collecting shells talking about fashion and boys. The guys were riding speed boats and teaching him cool tricks on it leaving Bloom and Will sitting on the beach not speaking for a well until Will broke the silence between them.

"Bloom why did you push me?" asked Will

"Cause I didn't want you to fight my battle!" Bloom said

"B. we work as a team" explained Will

"I know but it is over now so lets just have fun!" said Bloom then smiled

"Alright but next time let's fight together" Will said smiling back; "sure" Bloom replied

They looked at the ocean then Bloom saw Timmy got off his speed boat so she grabbed Will's hand saying "come on lets show the boys how it's done!" they ran to the boat then jumped on it and speed in the ocean with Bloom in the front and Will behind her.

Timmy saw the girls take his speed boat he ran to the ocean saying "hey that's my boat!"

Bloom looked back saying "sorry Tim but watch how it's done!" both girls laughed at him well riding on.

When they were near the guys they stopped, all four guys saw Bloom and Will on Timmy's speed boat they stopped across from them then Riven asked "Bloom when did you learn how to ride a speed boat?"

Bloom smirked saying "Layla taught me over the summer"

Sky smiled at his girlfriend saying "so do you know any tricks?"

Bloom still smirking replied "do you?"

Will smiled at the way Bloom was playing the guys then she said "B. lets show them how leaders work together"

Bloom nodded saying "let's go!" and with that she started the boat then turned around which made a wave that splashed over the guys; Brandon and Sky looked at each other then Caleb said "Will, your going down now!"

Will looked behind her saying "yeah right, just come and get me Rebel boy!"

Sky looked at the guys saying "time to teach these girls who's boss!" they all nodded then follow Bloom's and Will's speed boat but the girls were just laughing at the boys trying to catch them.

[Mean well]

All the girl on the beach got together watching how Bloom and Will were playing around with the boys and their speed boats, Stella smiled the loudly cheered "B. show them who's boss!"

They others followed her in the cheering Irma was after her "Will, show Caleb what we earth girls are made of!"

"Why to show the guy! Musa added laughing

"By the way, who showed B. how to ride a speed boat?" asked Tecna

"Layla over the summer" replied Flora

"I'm is it just me or is the boys catching up" Hay-Lin asked

"But B. and W. are beating them by they way B. is using the boat" Cornelia said

"Who cares B. and W. have one thing in common, knowing how to play with boys" Taranee commented

They all looked at her then kept cheering for Bloom and Will, and jumping up and down; until Bloom saw Stella hovering in the air which made them fall off the boat in shock.

[Back on the sea]

Bloom and Will saw the girls cheering for them which made the two smile then they turned to see the boys catching up to them, so they kept turning around splashing water in the boys faces.

"Bloom when I get you're so going to get it!" Riven said annoyed

Bloom smirked saying "that's if you could catch me Riven!"

Will smirked at Caleb then said "Caleb, why haven't you caught me yet"

"Trust me Will when I get you, you won't know what hit you" Caleb said smiling at the idea

"Well Rebel boy, I'm waiting" said Will smiling

Bloom looked over to the beach noticing people coming then she looked to her friends and saw Stella happy about Bloom and Will beating the boys but she also saw Stella hovering in the air. Bloom didn't see a wave ahead of them then she heard Sky yell "Bloom look out!"

Before she could the wave knocked both girls off the boat, Will came up for air but Bloom was still under the water; Bloom noticed her being pulled under the water by the leg and was trying to get air but she was running out of air so she made a fire ball in her hand thronging it up for help.

Will came out the water for air then looked around for Bloom she was now where in sight, the guys arrived at her side Caleb pulled her on his boat then Sky asked "where's Bloom?" Will still catching her breath managed to say "I think she's still down there"

As she said that a fire ball flew out the water which meant Bloom was still alive but wasn't coming out; Sky pulled his jumped in the water and swam down after Bloom, he found her struggling and running out of air, she stopped struggling but closed her eyes and then what ever pulled her down let go.

So Sky grabbed Bloom by the waist pulling her up for air, when they came out Sky looked over to Bloom who was out cold from running out of air.

Sky got on Bloom's speed boat with her lying on his lap then rode to the shore, the guys and Will followed; when on the beach they got of the boats then Sky put Bloom on the ground. The girls ran towards thee guys when they saw Bloom out cold. Cornelia looked at Will saying what happened?"

Will shock her head saying "one minute were having fun the next we where wiped out by a giant wave"

Irma got an idea saying "Will use the heart to help her"

Will quickly went to her bag grabbing the heart then went back to Bloom's side then held it out over Bloom and a bright pink light shone for a few seconds; the light faded and they looked at Bloom who turned over coughing water out. She sat up saying "Stella…no…magic!"

They all looked at Stella who knew what she was talking about; Sky hugged Bloom then let go saying "you're ok"

Bloom hugged him back but felt a pain on her leg; she looked at her leg that had a strange make around her left leg. Caleb looked at it then said "it's from a meridian creature which means…"

"A portal is open near by" finished Will

The boys looked at them confused then they heard Timmy said "so that is what that blue thing was by the rocks over there" they all turned to him shocked then Bloom put her hand out on her leg, it began to glow and soon the mark was gone from her leg.

Will stared at her then heard Hay-Lin ask "it disappeared but how?"

Bloom sat up saying "healing powers"

Taranee looked around seeing it getting dark then she said "let's close the portal and head home before our parents ground us" they all agreed then gathered their stuff following Timmy to the portal; Bloom looked at Sky next to her then noticed him look back at her.

Bloom turned her head away so did Sky everyone noticed this then Bloom not looking at Sky said "thanks Sky"

Sky looked at her replied "your welcome, um…Bloom"

Bloom looked at him saying "yes Sky"

He looked away saying "nothing"

Bloom signed and looked away then walked ahead of him walking next to Stella; soon they were by the rocks but as they got their the portal vanished by itself. Musa confused looked that the Guardians asking "does this happen a lot?"

They shock their heads then Cornelia said "something is wrong about this"

Irma looked at her asking "what do you mean?"

Brandon said "something attacks Bloom then a portal closes by itself"

"Something or someone had set a trap and we fell for it" said Tecna

"We need to leave now!" said Bloom sensing the person or thing near by.

"Your not leaving not for a well anyway!" said a voice

They turned to see "NERISSA!"

[To be continued…]


	9. Chapter 9

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 9

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 9: Facing fear head on!

Everyone was facing the last person they wanted to see but for some reason the Winx and Guardians felt like something serious was going to happen which was not a great feeling when you're facing a powerful enemy!

"Now don't tell me your all running from me cause if you are, you aren't going to get far!" said Nerissa

"Who said we where running from a crazy lady like you!" challenged Stella

"So you think your funny well try this on for size" replied Nerissa frowning as she said that something in the ocean began to come out and it was huge!

"What is that lady doing?" asked Tecna

"I don't know but something in the ocean is coming out" said Taranee

"AHHH!" Bloom yelled out grabbing her leg; they all looked at her then Cornelia saw the make on Bloom's leg "I thought you said you healed it" asked Irma

Bloom looked at her "I thought so too"

They heard Nerissa laugh they all turned to see a large creature behind her it looked like a squid but two times bigger, she pointed at Bloom saying "I see he already got you, now it's time for your friends" she told the creature to attack the Winx and so it did.

The Winx had hardly anytime to jump out the way because they were all in the creatures tentacles, the Guardians, Caleb and the four boys watched the creature capture the five fairies and they were screaming in fear but Bloom was screaming in pain as her leg was burning.

Nerissa put out her hand then in a second all five girls stopped moving the creature let go of them because they were hovering in the air on their backs, Will stepped forward asking "what did you do to them?"

Nerissa smirked "I just trapped them in their own minds, and you will join them Guardians" with that the creature grabbed the Guardians and Nerissa did the same to the Guardians only sending them into the Winx mind's.

Will landed in Bloom's, Cornelia in Stella's, Hay-Lin in Musa's, Taranee in Tecna's and Irma in Flora's; but none where able to communicate with the Winx girls. The boys only stood in horror watching the 10 girls lying in mid-air unable to fight and what did the woman mean by the Winx where trapped in their own minds, so all they could do was try fight the creature that did this to their Girlfriends and the Guardians.

{In Musa's mind}

Musa looked around her noticing she wasn't on the beach anymore but in her home in China, and in the distance she saw a woman sitting on the beach. Musa ran towards the woman realizing it was her mother but as she ran the woman looked up at her with a sad face.

When Musa got to her mother, she saw that the woman had disappeared so she looked around the village for her but saw no one; then in the far end of her eye she saw Riven with Darcy one of the Trix. She couldn't stand to see them together then ran away from the scene.

When far enough she tried to listen for some kind of sounds any kind, Birds singing or her friends laughing of even the sound of the wind, but she heard nothing she felt the place fade to black and only yelled out "RIVEN, RIVEN, RIVEN…" and everything went back.

Hay-Lin was standing in a place that she found calming, she was in China and near by was Musa; Hay-Lin ran towards her but she was running towards a woman sitting on the bench.

When she reached the woman, Hay-Lin saw she had vanish confused she noticed Musa staring at someone, so she turned to see Riven with a girl with long brown hair; she looked back at Musa the ran away from the scene. Following close by she found Musa standing in the middle on nowhere and then suddenly she saw Musa yell out "RIVEN!" about three times and suddenly the whole place went black.

{In Flora's Mind}

Flora stood in a place filled with plants which was a place Flora knew quiet well, it was her home and not far was a little girl waving at Flora then ran away, Flora ran after the girl which was her little sister.

She began to see where her sister was going too, it was one of the old Willow trees but Flora wondered why her sister was taking her their once the girl stopped she smiled at Flora which Flora returned back.

But the smile faded and turned into fear, Flora turned around to see Stormy she shot a purple lighting bolt at the girl, sending her into a lake around the Willow tree that could make you younger, so Flora ran after the girl jumping after her; after a well she got the girl out who didn't seem to get younger nor did Flora. But she looked up to see Stormy shot a bolt at the tree burning it.

Flora could hear the Tree screaming in pain and then as she looked up she saw Stormy fly away the girl ran away from the scene in sadness, Flora got up trying to put out the fire but she noticed nothing happening and in seconds the tree was dead and left Flora with sadness, she ran away only to see her village on fire and everyone running in fear and in a few seconds the place around her went black she yelled out "NOOO!"

Irma was in a place surround by plants like a giant rain forest but in the distance she spotted Flora who seemed to be following a little girl, so without a second thought she ran after her. Crossing log bridges and walking through a large cave; when she saw Flora and the girl stop in front of a Willow tree she saw the little girl standing in fear.

So she turned to see a scary woman that shot a lighting bolt at the little girl but not like Nerissa's white one, it was purple; she turned around to see he girl fall into a lake which Flora jumped in after her after a short well Flora came up with the girl next to her.

She also noticed the woman shot a lighting bolt at the tree burning it, the woman flew away as for the little girl she ran away in fear; Flora tried to stop the flames but nothing so Irma thought she would help but nothing happened like her powers where gone. She looked at Flora who ran out the cave and she followed only to see the beautiful village burning to the ground and Flora stood in horror and yelled out "NOOO!" and everything went black.

{In Tenca's Mind"

Tenca was in a place that looked like Magix but it was different because everything was in digits and numbers which is how Tecna saw life in her mind; which is way everything looked the way it did, so she walked around only to see Timmy who was like a digital stick man.

She was staring at her boyfriend in shock, not able to understand what was going on; Tecna just ran away from him, from the strange world in which she was stuck in. after running for what felt like hours, she stopped to see her self in her fairy mode but for some reason she looked lost.

Not wanting to stay in this world of hers, she just looked down as the world around her began to suck her in the last thing she said before everything went back was "I…I live in a world which makes no sense!"

Taranee looked at were she was noticing it wasn't the beach and she felt like she was in a computer were she would find things more stranger then going on a mission in Meridian. She looked around and not far from where she stood was Tecna who seemed to be shocked and confused at why things looked like the inside of a computer.

Taranee saw Timmy not far from Tecna but he looked like a digital man, which seemed to make her more fearful; Tecna turned around running away from him and the place they were in, Taranee just followed but couldn't understand what was happening or where the others were?

Soon she saw Tecna stop and looked down at the floor, Taranee noticed the place began to go black, she and Tecna were getting sucked in but the last thing she heard Tecna said was "I live in a world that makes no sense!" and with that everything went black.

{In Stella's Mind}

Stella seemed to be in her room in the royal palace of Solaria, she stood in front of a mirror and as usual she made her self look beautiful; until the mirror faded away and two figures appeared in front of her.

Stella looked at them, when they became more clearly showing her mom and dad or the king and queen of Solaria; but as they came they began to disappear but one went left the other on the right.

Stella tried to stop them but they were gone and once again she stood in the room alone with the mirror in front of her, and in the corner of the mirror she spotted Bloom and Brandon standing side by side looking at her with joy; but they walked out of her view and not wanting to stand alone in the room.

Stella ran over towards they which they turned and smiled but something appeared behind them it was the Trix; Icy turned Brandon into Ice as for Bloom she was being attacked by the Trix and was losing.

She saw Stormy make an earthquake and Bloom fell in it, in shock and she planed to make them pay but it was too late, sense Icy broke the block of ice Brandon in front of Stella then vanished.

Stella fell o the ground with uncontrollable tears falling down her face, not only was her boyfriends broken in thousands of piece of ice but her best friend had fallen to her death in Stormy's earthquake!

She picked up piece of the ice still crying and looking over were Bloom fell yelling "DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE BLOOM AND BRANDON DON' T LEAVE ME!"

Cornelia stood in a hall way in front of a door, she looked around seeing that she was in a beautiful palace, she looked inside the door to see Stella admiring herself but something strange happened cause the mirror faded away with two tall people coming in front of Stella.

Cornelia noticed the woman looked a lot like Stella which meant these people were her parent but for some reason they faded in two different ways leaving Stella alone again; suddenly she saw two People next to her it was Brandon and Bloom.

Strangely neither seemed to noticed Cornelia sense they were looking at Stella who noticed them but not her, the two walked away with Stella running after them; she stopped when she saw three women standing behind the two.

One made Brandon into an ice sculpture and another made the earth beneath Bloom crack open like an earthquake. Cornelia tried to close it but her powers weren't working and she watched in horror and Bloom fell to her death in the quack as for Brandon he was shattered into a million pieces then the three vanished.

Leaving Stella in tears holding her beloved in her hands and looking over to were her best friends fell to her death. Cornelia couldn't help but cry thinking about her friends and Caleb; but before everything went black she heard Stella yell out "DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE BLOOM AND BRANDON DON'T LEAVE ME!"

{In Bloom's Mind}

Bloom stood in a room that had nothing in it, she walked on then stopped to see Nerissa in front of her she was smiling then made an image in front of Bloom showing; her friends they were lying on the ground not moving well the guys crying over their girlfriends.

She looked back at Nerissa in shock and tears falling down her cheeks, Nerissa showed another image of Sky kissing Dispro his ex-girlfriend, one hand covered Bloom's mouth in utter shock.

The imaged changed showing the Guardians badly hurt on the ground; the image changed showing Bloom next to Nerissa but she was dark Bloom, which made her understand why her friends and the Guardians were so badly hurt. It was her that hurt them; Bloom looked at her hands in shame.

She was now crying and couldn't stop; she looked up at Nerissa who just told her "cause of you, your friends are hurt!"

Bloom couldn't take it anymore; she turned around then ran as fast as she could away from Nerissa, the images of her friends, of Sky and from everything around her. She fell to the ground to hurt inside to run anymore.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, she turned to see Daphne smiling at her; She simply asked "why…why me?"

Daphne didn't respond but just gave her a chest, Bloom took the chest then looked back up seeing Daphne gone; Bloom opened the chest only to see a blue tiara then took it out holding it tightly in her hands but kept crying.

Will stood in a dark room noticing nothing in the room but Bloom, wait Bloom who seemed to walk away out of Will's sight. Will followed her only to stop to see Nerissa who was smiling at Bloom; she made images that made Bloom cry.

The first image was of the four Winx lying on the ground not moving and the guys crying by their sides, the next was of Sky kissing some girl which made Bloom cover her mouth in shock, the next was of the Guardians which were hurt badly: Will now stood in shock and confusion.

How could they be hurt when they were in the girls' minds, she looked back at the images showing Nerissa and Bloom but Bloom looked like she was evil because her fairy outfit was dark blue, her tiara was pointy and her face was motionless!

Will heard Nerissa tell Bloom "it cause of you that you friends and hurt!"

She saw Bloom run away with tears running down her face, so Will followed her only to find her fallen to the ground, she noticed a woman placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder, which she looked up then asked the woman "why…why me?"

The woman did not reply but gave Bloom a chest then vanish, Will couldn't see what was in the chest when she opened it, Bloom closed it but was still crying and with that everything around them went black soon Will felt like she had past out cause she saw nothing anymore.

[To be continued…]


	10. Chapter 10

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 10

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 10: Time to face fear and reality head on!

Nerissa knew what the girls were dreaming, which made her smile but now it was time to bring the Guardians out of the Winx minds and soon bring the Winx out of their own minds. So she told the creature to release the Guardians and I did, when it did the five girls fell to the ground only to be caught by the five boys.

All the Guardians woke up only to see the boy's faces; Will was caught by Sky, Cornelia by Caleb, Irma by Brandon, Tarenee by Timmy and Hay-Lin by Riven. The boys put them on the ground so they could stand by themselves, but Cornelia seemed to be crying, Irma looked at her hands as if something was wrong with them.

Taranee looked around and at Timmy as if he was illusion, Hay-Lin had a sad face and looked down, as for Will she kept looking at her fellow guardians then at Sky and then at Nerissa and lastly Bloom who seemed to be so out of it.

Nerissa noticed their faces then spoke "so now you've seen how weak the five pixies are!"

"They not pixies, they fairies got it!" said Riven

Nerissa smiled at him saying "I'm going to bring our oh-so-powerful fairies back!" and so all five girls dropped to the ground but again the boys caught the Winx then put them on the ground waiting for them to wake up; but none did sense they were too hurt.

Will couldn't take it anymore so she stood up pulling out the heart yelling "GUARDAINS UNITE!"

The five girls transformed into the Guardian outfits they flew up towards Nerissa filled with anger for doing this to the Winx and making them watch the horrible memories.

Taranee and Cornelia were trying to destroy the creature well Will, Irma and Hay-Lin fought Nerissa the battle was going great cause the creature was destroyed and Nerissa was getting beaten up until she opened a folder and escaped. Leaving the Guardians flying down again, once they did they transformed back to normal.

The five WInx began to wake up but still very weak, Musa, Tecna looked at each other then looked at the others, Flora struggled to sit up so Caleb helped her; Stella saw Brandon and hugged him. Bloom held her head looking around seeing everyone again unhurt except the Winx.

Bloom looked at Sky noticing the worry in his eyes, then tried to stand up which she almost fell down again. She weakly smiled at everyone saying "w…where is Nerissa?"

Will smiled saying "we kicked her butt, but she escaped"

"Barely" Irma said

Bloom noticed her friends getting up but they did not look so well, then Hay-Lin pointed to something in Bloom's hand; Bloom looked at it with wide eyes. Cornelia looked at it "it's a tiara"

"A blue tiara" Will added

The boys helped the girls up then everyone stood around Bloom staring at the tiara in her hands, Taranee asked "how did she get it?"

"I'm not sure but it looks familiar" replied Bloom

Stella walked over to Bloom saying "it's your tiara, remember going to Sparks and Daphne gave it to you" Bloom held it close to her chest then nodded; Hay-Lin looked at her watch seeing how late it was then told the others about it.

So before the Guardians and Caleb ran off they told the Winx and the four boys that "they'd meet them back at the Silver Dragon" as soon as they were gone the Winx and the boys headed home in silence, Stella had unlocked the door and the girls went to their rooms well the boys slept on the couches.

Bloom lay on her bed with Kiko next to her, she kept staring at the tiara on her side desk; thinking of her home planet, her parents, her past and of course Sky her boyfriend well sort of. Soon she drifted off to sleep with all these things floating around in her mind.

Sky lay awake wondering about Bloom and what happened to her when Nerissa made the five girls float in the air unable to move, and why Stella held Brandon for dear life, Musa and Flora seemed very sad but Tecna seemed like her whole world fell apart. But Bloom, she seemed so lost and so weak like she didn't know who she was; but soon he feel to sleep with all these things on his mind.

{Next Day!}

Everyone met at the Silver Dragon and even Matt came along, Stella had introduced him to the four guys which were all the same height as Caleb but they all seemed like cool guys to hang around with. Riven stood next to Caleb against the wall, well the girls, Matt and the three boys sat around a table; everyone was silent for a well until Will suggested the do Guardian practice the Winx and the guys also wanted to join in.

So without another word the group of friends went to the bridge just outside Heather Field, there they all stood under the bridge ready to practice their fighting skills. The Winx girls wanted to prating battling the Guardians well Caleb and Matt battle against the four boys; the Guardians transformed into their matching Guardian outfits well the Winx's transformed into the own outfits ready to battle.

Bloom told Musa and Flora to take on Hay-Lin and Taranee, well Stella and Tecna take on Cornelia and Irma as for Bloom, she was going to take on Will one-on-one; So the girls took their places ready to fight, Stella had taken off her ring then turned it into a scepter.

Will watched as Bloom, who already told her friends who they were going to fight against and as she did her friends only nodded understanding her, they had taken their places. Irma smirked saying "these girls take their battles way to seriously"

"That's probably why the so good" replied Cornelia

"Good or not, we'll beat them hands down!" said Hay-Lin over confident

"Don't underestimate them Hay-Lin, they may look weak but they are not" said Will watching Bloom; Will looked at her friends saying "Hay-Lin and Taranee, you got Musa and Flora; Cornelia you and Irma got Stella and Tecna; well I face Bloom alone!" they looked at her then nodded ready to show them who's boss.

Caleb was going to practice battling Riven and Timmy, well Matt was going to Face Brandon and Sky; Sky even gave both boys swords then without wasting anytime they began to battle one another. As for the girls they also began to battle and for once the Guardians enjoyed fighting some who almost

Had the same powers plus they were friend which meant they weren't fighting for their lives.

The battle between the girls last for a long time even the boys had stopped for a break or to get their strength back, they sat on the ground watching the endless battle between the Guardians and the Winx. Caleb watch Bloom and Will battling hard against one another then looked at Sky saying "does Bloom know when to stop fighting?"

Sky looked at him "no, she is really stubborn"

"So she doesn't care, if she's tired?" asked Matt

"No, but she will get too tired to fight soon" replied Riven

After two hours later, Flora, Musa, Tecna fell to the ground as well as Hay-Lin, Irma, Taranee; leaving Stella, Cornelia, Will and Bloom still battling. Soon the two blonds came down tired but for some reason Will and Bloom wouldn't stop battling one another, which made the 6 boys and the 8 girls sit on the ground watching very interested.

Will was staring at Bloom who refused to stop battling which made her want to battle more too then she heard Bloom speak to her "you're pretty strong, but how long can you fight against me!"

"Well by the way we going I say a little longer!" said Will noticing Bloom beginning to get tired; but for some reason she pushed herself to fight more against Will.

Will through a ray of pink energy at Bloom, but before it could hit her; Bloom made a barrier around her trying as hard as possible to stay awake sense her body felt very worn out. When the ray was blocked, Will smiled at Bloom for a quick block so she said "practice is over, let's relax now!"

"Sounds good too me and besides my power feels like it is totally drained" Bloom replied then both flew down joining the others.

The other Guardians and Winx plus the boys watched the two leaders fight one another for about 5 hours, which was surprisingly to them for the two still able to fighting; they watched as Will fired a pink ray of energy at Bloom, who simply made an energy barrier around her blocking the ray off.

"So when are they going to come down from up there?" asked Irma a bit bored now; "I'm more worried about how much energy do they have left?" said Flora

"Those two are really stubborn, I think we should being them down!" said Cornelia

"I agree with Corny" said Hay-Lin

"Hay-Lin, you know I hate that name!" Cornelia snapped at her

"Corny, now that is a stupid name" Riven said laughing in between; the girls just glared at him but the other four boys thought they should get the girls down soon.

They all looked up, only to see Bloom and Will coming down really tired; Bloom transformed back to normal as for her friends they turned back to themselves when they came down, Will transformed her and the other Guardians back to normal even Stella turned her ring back the was it was when she transformed back to normal.

Then they all began to walk back into town, they all seemed quiet tired and hungry, so Bloom suggested they go get Pizza's which the four guys weren't sure what it was but the girls knew what it was. So they all walked to he nearest Pizza place, then walked in the guys and the girls sat around a table; they ordered drinks and four large Pizzas'.

Bloom asked the waitress for extra cheese on one of the Pizza's, the waitress went to get the drinks then Bloom looked back at the others; who had surprised looks at her. Bloom smiled at them then told them "what; I like extra cheese on my pizza, plus it's my favorite food"

They all began to laugh out loud, the lady brought their drinks then left, suddenly a voice next to the table spoke out "hey guys check out the hot chicks at this table" they stopped then looked at who spoke and to the Guardians dismay it was the school bullies Usaih and his gang.

The Guardians looked at them in disgusted, and then Cornelia told them "to go away" they looked at her then one of them replied back "make us Hale"

Stella stood up then pointed to them saying "let me tell you something, don't worry I will make you guys to leave and I also suggest you get new cloths those are so last years style!"

The grouped watched Stella tell the gang of bullies off then she sat down, the leader of the gang almost went at Stella but Bloom stood up between him and her then frowned at him "listen pal; if you try hurting my friend, I promise I'll give you a black eye!

The guy stared at her interested then smirked back "a girl like you talks big, but I bet you're just a weak little girl" Bloom stared at him in shock then it faded into anger; the whole table watched as Usaih told Bloom she was weak, Riven whispered to them "he should not have said that"

They looked at him then, Caleb asked "so how do you think she handle this problem without magic"

"Caleb, she's from earth; she'll handle it in her own way!" Stella told him

So they turned their attention to the two facing each other, they noticed Bloom grabbing her drink then through it in the guys face saying "I may look weak, but say something like that again and that black eye I promised will come true!"

"You're cute when you're anger but I won't let this slide!" Usaih told her; Bloom smirked then gentle used her magic on the till floor, suddenly the school bullies fell to the ground unable to get up. Bloom sat back down still smirking "you're right it won't slide but you just did" then began to laugh at them trying to get up. Bloom snapped her fingers under the table making the floor normal again, the gang got up then walked out the Pizza place angry, well the waitress brought the Pizza to the table then left again.

The whole group stared at her opened mouths and shocked faces, Hay-Lin quickly said "you…you used your magic"

"Bloom, I thought you told me never to use it on earth; but you just did" Stella told her

Bloom looked at them, knowing they were right but she did not like boys treating her friends that way or even speaking to her like they did. Not looking at them simply replied "I know, but guys like that make me really angry; even Riven acted like that once and I used my magic on him too!"

"Well at least no one saw that" Will said

"Man, I've never seen Usaih so angry like that!" Cornelia said and began to laugh followed by the others, Bloom laughed about the gang of boys trying to get up but was unable too; "but them unable to get up from the ground was funny" Irma said between laughter.

"B. really put that guy in his place" said Musa

"Lets eat then head home, my parent will kill me if I'm late again" Taranee explained

So they stopped laughing and began to eat and drink, Bloom took a napkin then took two piece of Pizza placing it in then covered it; Will turned to see this then asked "what's with the napkin B.?"

"I'm getting some for Kiko, he also likes Pizza" Bloom replied then finished her food, so did the others; after the paid for the food they all went their different ways and they planed to meet down town tomorrow.

The Winx girls were in their rooms as for the guys they were in the lounge asleep, everyone was asleep but Bloom and Kiko; Bloom was by her desk drawing something as for Kiko, he was eating the pizza Bloom brought him then soon both went to bed and fell fast asleep.

[To be continued…]


	11. Chapter 11

Can anyone tell me what's normal and what's not! Part 11

An adventure of a life time!

[The Guardians & the Winx club]

Chapter 11: I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye!

The Winx girls were getting their stuff together and were pretty sad to leave, but they had too cause their holiday was over and it was time to go back. The guys were waiting outside for them and soon one by one the girls came out, Bloom was just by the door then looked in the building and how empty it was; she closed the door with Kiko in her arms.

They all made their way to the bridge they fought under waiting for the guardians, Caleb and Matt; Bloom put Kiko down and her bag, she looked at her friends who were sitting on a pail of rocks well the boys were standing near them looking around.

Tecna was getting the portal ready to send them back, Stella was straighten her hair, Flora was playing with a flower in the ground, and Musa was looking at the lake next to them. Sky and Brandon were talking, Riven of course stood in silence as for Timmy he was sitting next to Tecna talking about the portal that she was getting ready to open. But Bloom she was holding Kiko again and played with him in her arms, but she was still really sad to leave earth and Will who was almost like her.

Suddenly they heard heavy breathing and footsteps which meant the Guardians, Caleb and Matt were going; soon the five girls and two boys were standing in front of the group with questioned faces, they didn't know today was the day the Winx were going back home.

The five Winx girls were in front of the five Guardians with Bloom in the middle Stella and Flora stood next to her, with Musa and Tecna beside them. Will was the first to ask "so what's up?"

Stella replied "we're leaving"

The five girls and the two boys stood in shock then Irma stepped forward saying "what do you mean, you're leaving?"

Bloom looked away not wanting to answer even if she was the leader, she was really bad at saying goodbye; Flora noticed this then answered "our time here is up and we have to go back home"

"But why didn't you tell us this sooner" asked Cornelia now bummed

"We only found out this morning" told Musa

Will noticed Bloom not look at them and for once she felt like she knew one of Bloom's weaknesses and it was saying goodbye, something she was used to doing. The boys seemed to notice this too because Caleb asked "Bloom, are you ok?" she only nodded trying to fight back the tears that were coming.

She finally looked at them saying "girls get the stuff" the five girls opened their bags bring five different items then walked back to the Guardians; Musa went first, she want up to Hay-Lin giving her a CD "I made this for you, it as all the best music around" Hay-Lin took it with a grateful smiled.

Tecna was next she gave Taranee the latest Laptop out then said "the latest model out plus it can connect to anyone in the universe" Taranee with wide eyes and a awe face took it; Flora was the next giving Irma a bracelet with different shells on it "I made this for you as a sign of friendship" Irma smiled taking it from her and put it on her wrist.

Stella stood in front of Cornelia putting her hand out, with tiny outfits floating in her hand "the royal dresser of Solaria made these for you, all you have to do is touch one and it will magically appear on your body" Cornelia amazed took it then gave Stella her biggest smile;

Bloom was last to give her gift, Bloom gave Will a piece of paper saying "I stayed up all night doing this, oh and Kiko also has something for you guys too" she called the bunny over then told him to give them his gift, so the bunny flew in the air towards them; which totally surprised them all.

"That bunny is flying?" Taranee said

"How is that possible?" Cornelia asked

Bloom smiled a them then at Kiko "he's a magical creature remember"

Kiko gave them all pieces of paper then flew back to Bloom's shoulder, they opened it to see cartoon figures of themselves; they looked up smiling then Will gave the bunny a kiss on the head. Bloom told Will to open the picture when they left, so Will did as she was told.

Bloom looked at the boys who were giving Caleb a sword and Matt a shield and a sword; then Tecna opened the portal telling them it was time to go; the Winx gave the Guardians hugs which the Guardians returned. They pulled away then the boys went in first followed by the girls but Bloom had one more thing to do, so she told Tecna to hold the portal a little longer.

Bloom walked over to Caleb and Matt looking down for a minute then back at them "behalf of the Winx girls, I just wanted to say thank you for your bravery and help" she kissed them both on the cheek which both blushed then before leaving gave Matt a paper with written on. Bloom grabbed her bag and Kiko then began to walked towards the portal.

Will quickly ran towards Bloom saying "wait, will we see you again?" Bloom turned to her side "when ever you need help just call this number" she through a card at Will then walked in the Portal without another word. Will looked at the card which had a number then said something on the bottom "I'll come back when you call, no need to say goodbye!"

All the guardians and the two boys walked to Matt's house for some weird reason; when they got there they went into his garage sitting around his bands stuff; Matt unfolded the paper to see a song written on it and at the bottom it said "please sing this song to the girls and tell them to remember us; oh and tell Will, she is a good leader in her own way and you guys rock period; from Bloom and the others too"

Matt picked up his guitar, placing the paper on his lap then looked at the group smiling then told them Bloom asked him to play the song and the Guardians must think of the Winx girls well he sang. They all sat around listening to the song and began to remember the five fairies.

It started out as a feeling

Which then turned into a hope!

Which then turned into a quiet thought!

Which then turned into a quiet word!

And that word grew louder and louder

Til' it was a battle cry

The Guardians were fighting Nerissa and but they were getting their butts kicked, even the boys got hurt; but just as they waited for the worse to happen. But suddenly a fire ball hit Nerissa, they all looked too the source of the attack only too see five figures coming out from the shadows.

The leader of the five told 3 girls to help the Guardians and the boys up well her and a blond girl took Nerissa and her fellow Guardians head on; to their surprise the battle with Nerissa was pretty short. Then the five girls spoke to the Guardians, the boys before flying way; leaving them speechless and amazed.

I'll come back

When you call me

No need to say goodbye

Just because everything is changing

Doesn't mean it's never

Been this way before

The next time the girls found the five oh-so-normal girls, was by a portal and for some strange reason the red head jumped in before her friends could question her motives (since they didn't think it was wise to jump into a unknown portal). So the Guardians, Caleb and Matt followed them only to make sure they were safe; after they walked for what felt like hours the group found the five girls standing in a village in Meridian.

Not long the five girls ran into trouble {well trouble found them} so the five ran into a alley only to be pulled in by something strange but before the leader could save her friends from a unknown creature, she was caught by a solider but seeing her friends in danger she knocked the guys out with a large piece of wood. She ran toward the creature or what ever sucked her friends in the shadows. Only to find herself staring at the people she met in the restraint earlier.

So after arguing a well they teleported to the beach in Heather field and soon they all got to know each other.

All you can do is try to know

Who your friends are

As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon

And follow the light

You'll come back

When it's over

No need to say goodbye

So after knowing each others magical sides and sharing feeling about working as a team they all headed to the girls building then meeting a magical pixie pet named Kiko and soon facing an enemy that caught them totally by surprised sense it began with a police guy then the same guy captured the girls leader named Bloom.

Same day the Guardians and Caleb met the leader's mother named Vanessa, and learned of another city called Gardenia {pretty cool and talk about a normal city} anyways they went back to Heather Field then soon they met four guys that were the girls boyfriends and they were totally cute.

Soon after searching the city they found the building Bloom was held in; and without any warning the five Guardians, the four girls called Winx and the four boys plus Caleb forced their way in only to find a man that the Guardians and Caleb knew very well, he also held B. in a dark bubble but after battling against the man the real hero came to the rescue, it was Kiko and no one ever thought a bunny could save B. from whatever doom awaited her.

After she took control of the battle and sending everyone out the building she made sure Phobos got his just deserves and after the battle was finished they all headed to the beach enjoying their ho-so-normal-holiday.

You'll come back

When they call

No need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning

It's just a feeling and no one knows yet

But just because they can't feel it too

Doesn't mean that you have to forget

So after enjoying a great day at the beach racing the boys on speed boats, talking about fashion, guys and other things too. But before things got better the worse happens {talk about bad luck} cause Nerissa set a trap for the group which they fall for and she made things worse by capturing the five fairies and turning their worse fears come true in their minds; then sent the Guardians to witness this by sending them into one of the fairies minds.

After witnessing such horrible things they were brought back to reality so was the fairies but sadly after their ordeal with facing their fears made them to weak to stand up or even wake up. The Guardians gathered all their powers together destroying a monster and beating Nerissa really badly, to bad she escape; when the battle was finished then five fairies woke up still weak.

When they were able to stand they made their way to the nearest fast food place for pizza, everything was going great until the school bullies appeared then began to make fun of the Guardians (of course they didn't know the five girls were Guardians) but when things looked bad.

Stella stood up making a remark of her own about them, which was a bad idea and when the leader of the bullies tried to hurt her; Bloom stood up in anger then stopping the fight before the worse happened. Only the leader of the bullies was teasing B. so in the end she used her magic on the ground; luckily no one saw then the bullies left and the group carried on eating, soon they all went their different ways.

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger

Til' they're before your eyes

You'll come back

When they call you

No need to say goodbye

You'll come back

When they call you

No need to say goodbye

today was the hardest thing to happen to the Guardians in the morning cause the five fairies were leaving so were the four guys, the five girls gave different gifts to them even Kiko gave a gift to them; the guys even gave Matt and Caleb gifts of their own. They opened a portal and one by one they left but Bloom stayed giving the guys a kiss on the cheek for helping the five fairies; then she slowly walked through portal.

So the five Guardians, Caleb and Matt sat in Matt's garage listening to the song and remembering the whole adventure, maybe the best adventure out.

Matt put his guitar down seeing the girls faces then noticed Will's face then looked down noticing a paper in her hand; Matt smiled then asked "Will, what's on the piece of paper?"

They all looked at her, she opened it slowly and saw what was on it; a big smile appeared on her face before showing the others the drawing. She showed them and they all staring in awe eyes with big smiled on their faces then Irma pointed to the small written on the bottom of the paper; she read it out loud for her friends to hear.

{Hey Will: I guess Matt sang the song to you guys, I'm glad; anyway I thought you'd like to know Phobos is in Light Rock. Will, I know you think you're a bad leader or feel that way; don't worry you'll get better at it trust me being a leader is hard work but it is worth it with great friends; and hope you like the drawing! P.S. put the heart on it and something will appear from B.B. and the WINX!}

Will looked up at her friends then at the picture {of the Guardians, Caleb and Matt in front of the Silver Dragon!} so she pulled out the heart then placed it on the picture; a light appeared blinding everyone then it faded they looked at the paper only a symbol floating in the air with the WINX signature on it; it landed it the paper and all five fairies appeared beside the Guardians.

They all looked at one another smiling, soon the girls were gone leaving the picture the way it was before and without another word the five girls stood up then walked home even Caleb left Matt went inside his room looking at the song Bloom gave him also thinking how tough that girl was knocking out a Guard with a big piece of wood and facing off the school bullies alone; she was so much like WIll.

Will walked home thinking about B. and her words that told her, she'll be a good leader with the help of her friends; Irma was almost home thinking about the events that happened through the whole weekend; Cornelia was in her room holding out her hand staring at the fashionable outfits S. gave her; Taranee sat on her bed smiling at the Laptop T. gave her as a sign of friendship.

Hay-Lin sat in the restraint with Caleb staring a the picture of her as a cartoon that Kiko made, who knew a bunny could draw; Caleb kept thinking of Bloom, meeting her talking to her, watching her ride a speed boat and when she kissed him on the cheek telling him "thanks for you're bravely and help" that was the last thing she said to him before leaving.

[Mean Well]

The boys from Red Fountain went back to there school well the Winx girls went to theirs; when they got there they went straight to their rooms, Musa and Tecna went to unpack their stuff then they just relaxed. Stella went into hers then unpacked her stuff then looked though her cloths to find a picture of Bloom and Her side by side; Flora unpacked her cloths then began to water her plants

Bloom slowly unpacked her stuff with the help of Kiko, trying to get her life in order again; she looked at Kiko then hugged him "my little brave hero and closest friend, I'm really lucky to have you around"

The bunny cradled in her arms and from their on Bloom knew, she was lucky to have met the Guardians, Caleb and Matt plus seeing another place on Earth that she could visit.

{The end!}


End file.
